High School Never Ends
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: This is a song fic and is rated for language and sexual mentions, This contians Oc pairings and if you're reviewing just to be mean or to point out mistakes then please don't review at all. Thank you. P.S. I didn't put a summary here so you would have to read it! Mwahahahahahaha! :-


Me: I do not own Yugioh DM, GX, or 5D's nor do I own "High School Never Ends" but I do own my OC's Jaden's sister Juon (Looks like a female Jaden) Yugi's cousin Jenna (dark red hair and purple eyes and short) and Yusei's sister Amai (long black hair and dark blue eyes, very tall) and they all exist in the same time.

~High School Never Ends~

"So what time is the show sis?" Jaden asked, looking at his sister over his hand of card.

"Around six at the auditorium. Amai and Jenna already called to confirm that everything was ready. Got any threes?" Juon asked, looking up at her twin.

"Nope. Go fish."

"Damn."

Juon drew a card and removed two from her hand, placing them in the pile in front of her.

"Got any kings?" Jaden asked.

"Go fish." Juon took a bite of her sandwich and looked at her hand.

~High School Never Ends~

"Amai can I come in?" Yusei asked, knocking on the door to his sister's room.

"Give me a sec I'm not dressed!" Amai called before throwing a nightgown over her body. "You can come in now."

Yusei walked in and looked at his sister, who was sitting on her bed with her sketch pad open on her lap. "What's up?" she asked not taking her eyes off the paper.  
"I'm going to bed and I think you should be too if you wanna be able to get anything done before the show tomorrow." Yusei said.

"But Aniki I'm not tired!" Amai complained.

"I don't care. Bed. Now."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Okay. Okay. Keep your crab head on."

Yusei sighed. "For the last time it doesn't look like a crab!"

"Yes it does!" Crow called from down the hall.

"Oh you stay out of this!" Yusei and Amai snapped.

Yusei turned to leave but Amai called him back. "Aniki?"

Yusei turned to see her lying under the covers. "Tuck me in?" she asked, her eyes pleading and wide.

"Oh can those eyes get any bigger? Alright."

Yusei walked over to her bedside and tucked the covers under her sides and kissed her forehead. "Comfy?" he asked, feeling as though they were little children again and she had just had a nightmare.

"Snug as a bug in a rug!" she said.

Yusei clicked off the light and was walking out when he heard her call him again.

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Imouto now get some sleep."

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy you're my brother."

~High School Never Ends~

"You two should be getting to bed." Solomon said, looking at the clock.

Jetta and Yugi looked up at the clock as well and sighed. They had a big show tomorrow and they wanted to be plenty.

"Night grandpa." Jetta said, hugging her grandfather as she passed him. Yugi did the same, following his cousin up to their room.

Jetta slipped behind the large blanket on a curtain rod that she had surrounding her bed and Yugi flopped down on his own.

"You know I always wondered something." Jetta said from behind her curtained sanctuary.

"What?" Yugi asked, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders before fishing out his black pajama tank top and slipping it over his head before stepping out of his pants and climbing into bed in his Kuriboh boxers and his tank top.

"If our moms were identical twins and lived in the same house and both our dad were cheaters….how can we be sure we aren't brother and sister?"

"I don't really know. I mean both our dads were identical twins too so it is a possibility."

"Yeah…..Let's think it over in the morning."

"Sounds good. Night Yugi."

"Night Jetta."

~High School Never Ends~

"Okay guys, tonight's the night! Let's get out there and show 'em what we've got!" Juon cheered, doing her famous cheerleader pose.

"Yeah!" Jetta cheered, jumping to high-five her friend. Amai gave a small fist bump and the three-headed to practice in the basement of Jaden and Juon's house, leaving the boys to themselves.

"Sometimes I worry about what they might be doing down there. I mean they never let anyone down there while they're at practice and it kind of makes me worry that they're-"

"Jaden if you value my sanity you will not finish that sentence." Yugi interrupted.

"Okay. Okay. I get the point."

"Anybody know what they're wearing tonight? Cause if I see Amai in a mini skirt again I think I might die." Yusei said.

Yugi put in a movie and shrugged. "No idea. I just know that Luna, Akiza, and Tea are all in on it."

"That's not very helpful." Yusei muttered.

"Mai's not in on it?" Jaden asked, sitting so that his head hung off the couch and his feet were propped up on the back.

"Nah. Mai helped them get the instruments and rewrite the lyrics." Yugi said, sitting beside Jaden.

"What song are they doing?"

"Probably something girly."

"Ha. Yeah, probably."

~High School Never Ends~

"Has anyone seen my earrings?" Juon cried out, looking all around the dressing room.

"Found them!" Amai called, tossing them to the brunette before going back to apply her lipstick.

"Does my blush look even?" Jetta asked.

"You look fine Jet. Has anyone seen my shoes?" Amai asked, getting on her knees to look for them under the table.

"Panic over! I found them!" Juon said, handing the black pumps to her taller friend.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Luna is a genius! I never thought studded belts would work!" Jetta said.

She was wearing a blue and black plaid mini skirt, black knee-high, heeled boots, a white golf shirt, a few studded bracelets, a studded collar that she had stolen from her brother the night before, and blue rhinestone studded belt.

"I just hope Yugi won't be too mad that you took his things." Juon said, making sure her lip stick wasn't smeared and her mascara wasn't smudged.

She was wearing a red mini skirt, a black tank top, and red pumps with red ball earrings and a small red bow clipped into her hair with a red rhinestone studded belt.

"If he is he can get over it. It's not like you're gonna keep them or anything are you?" Amai asked.

Amai was wearing a yellow tank top, black denim cut offs, black pumps, and yellow rhinestone studded belt with yellow butterfly earrings that her boyfriend Jack had bought her.

"Is Kaiba coming to the show?" Juon asked.

Jetta looked downcast and the other two girls knew what that meant.

"He said he was working. But Mokuba's here so at least it's one of them. What about Jack and Syrus?" Jetta asked, shaking off her melancholy.

"Syrus just texted me. He just pulled up." Juon said, taking her phone out of her pocket and looking at it before placing it on the dressing room table.

"Jack was mine and Aniki's ride here so I know he's here. Plus if he wasn't Aniki would kill him." Amai said.

Jetta looked at the clock and smiled. "Let's rock this thing girls!" she said, jumping off her stool.

"Amen to that!" Juon said, smoothing her hair.

Amai nodded and all three of them high-fived each other before heading out to the stage.

~High School Never Ends~

"Is Seto here tonight Mokuba?" Yugi asked the smaller boy sitting next to him.

"Yeah he's up front. He told Jetta he was working tonight so he could surprise her." Mokuba said.

"Surprise her how? He's done this before."

"I know but he's got something real special today. He went to a jewelry store last night so I'm guessing tonight's the big night."

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"I think he means that he's going to pop the question." Yusei said.

"Oh. What question?"

"Sh! It's starting!" Yugi hissed at his friends before turning his attention to the announcer on stage.

"Alright everyone, for our main event tonight, please help me welcome, Primary Colors!" he said

The auditorium burst into applause and the curtains pulled back to reveal all three girls, who smiled and began to play.

(A/N: **Bold is Amai**, _Italics are Juon, _underlined is Jetta, _**and this means all of them**_)

"**Four years, you think for sure"**

"_That's all you've got to endure."_

"All the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks"

"**So superficial so immature."**

"_Then when you graduate"_

"You take a look around and you say"

"_**Hey wait!"**_

"**This is the same as where I just came from."**

"_I thought it was over."_

"Aw that's just great!"

"_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money?**_

_**Who gets the honeys?**_

_**Who's kind of cute?**_

_**And who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right look **_

_**And you don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changes but the faces the names and the trends**_

_**High School Never Ends!"**_

"**Check out the popular kids!"**

"_You'll never guess what Vivian did."_

"And how did Rebecca gain all that height?"

"**And Tea had a baby so I guess Duke's straight."**

"_Now the only thing that matters,"_

"Is climbing up that social ladder."

"**Still care about your hair and the car you drive."**

"_Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five."_

"Mai Valentine she's the prom queen!"

"**Seto Kaiba captain of the Chess Team!"**

"_Jaden the clown."_

"Atem the quarterback!"

"**Seen it all before!"**

"_**I want my money back!**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's in the club?**_

_**And who's on the drugs?**_

_**Who's throwing up before they digest?**_

_**And you still don't have the right look**_

_**And you don't have the right friends**_

_**And you still listen to the same shit you did back then**_

_**High School Never Ends!"**_

"**The whole damn world is just as obsessed"**

"_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex"_

"Who's got the money?"

"**Who gets the honeys?"**

"_Who's kind of cute?"_

"And who's just a mess?"

"**And I still don't have the right look"**

"_And I still have the same three friends"_

"And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then"

"_**High School Never Ends!"**_

The audience erupted into applause, whistles, and screams. Yusei sighed as he watched Amai do a stage dive into the waiting arms of the screaming crowd.

"Nice one sis!" Jaden screamed.

Juon smiled and gave him a thumbs up before she saw something in front of her, grabbed Jetta's arm, and pointed below them. By the look of Jetta's face, everyone could tell she was near tears as she rushed off the stage crying into her new fiancé's arms.

"C'mon guys. Let's go see them." Jaden said.

Yugi and Yusei nodded, following in suit. As soon as Amai saw her brother, she smiled and rushed to hug him tightly.

"I did it! I really did it!" she cheered.

"You sure did sis." Yusei said.

"All out for Chinese! Jaden's buying!" Juon screamed as she, Jaden, and Syrus tore out the door, soon followed by her friends.

END

Me: Well that was a good ending! That's all for now folks! Goodnight and drive safe! (A/N: It's 2 AM here in the US so that's why I said goodnight)


End file.
